The Heirs
by YunheeWKS
Summary: Bolehkah aku menyalahkan Tuhan akan hal ini.? Akan takdir mengerikan ini. Tak cukupkah rasa benciku akan darah yang mengalir pada tubuhku, yang membuat kita saling membenci. Dan aku semakin membencinya, saat darah ini juga harus mengalir pada tubuhmu. Membuat cinta suci ini ternoda, atas nama saudara. Incest. WONKYU
1. Chapter 1

THE HEIRS

Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae

Genre : Hurt/comfort &amp; Drama

Rated : T

Summary : -

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Kamar itu gelap, hanya di terangi oleh cahaya dari televisi yang tengah menyala dan juga laptop yang kini tengah di mainkan oleh seorang namja. Mata sewarna lelehan karamel itu memandang lurus pada layar laptop dan tangan yang dengan lincah menekan keyboard guna memenangkan game Virtual yang kini tengah di mainkan.

"_Kami akan menayangkan pesta terbesar yang selalu di adakan setiap tahunnya oleh perusahaan terbesar Korea yaitu Hyundai Grup.."_

Jemari itu berhenti bergerak, namun dia tetap memandang lurus laptopnya walau sekarang virtual dirinya di game tengah di serang habis-habisan oleh musuh.

"_..kita bisa lihat begitu banyak tamu penting yang datang baik pengusaha Korea bahkan dari negara-negara lain, dan banyak artis besar juga turut memeriahkan acara malam hari ini. Tapi saat ini kita masih menunggu tokoh utama dalam pesta ini."_

Dia masih terdiam pada posisinya tadi, padahal saat ini di layar laptopnya sudah bertuliskan "GAME OVER" tapi dia terlihat tak peduli.

"_Keluarga Choi akhirnya tiba dapat kita lihat mereka satu per satu keluar dari mobil mewah, yang pertama dapat kita lihat kepala keluarga Choi yaitu Choi Young Won dengan istrinya Kwon Yuri. Mereka tampil begitu berkarisma dan Elegant dengan Tuxedo dan Gaun dari perancang terkenal..."_

Mata itu beralih, menatap tajam layar televisi yang menampilkan sepasang suami istri yang tengah tersenyum.

"_..dan kini kita beralih pada anak pertama keluarga Choi, Choi Siwon yang tengah menggandeng tangan Stella Kim artis besar yang merupakan tunangannya. Anak kedua, Choi Soyoung juga menggandeng Pewaris dari Jung Corp Jung Yunho malam ini.."_

"_..Choi Donghae anak ketiga yang tahun ini berumur 18 tahun juga tak mau kalah seperti setiap tahunnya dia selalu membawa gadis berbeda dan kali ini dia membawa Sandara Park putri pemilik agensi YG Ent, di belakang mereka terlihat anak terakhir keluarga Choi, Choi Sulli yang terlihat begitu manis dengan gaun merah mudanya.."_

Mata itu semakin menajam saat satu per satu wajah itu terlihat, tangannya mengepal dan sedikit menggigit bibir kissabelanya. Terlihat jelas kemarahan dari mata indahnya.

"_..Tapi kita belu melihat anak keempat keluarga Choi. Dia tidak terlihat di manapun, apa tahun ini dia tak datang lagi..?,"_

Baru saja dia akan mematikan televisinya tapi perkataan sang reporter membuatnya terdiam

"_Ooohh lihat bukankah itu dia.."_

"_Benar itu anak keempat keluarga Choi, Choi KyuHyun. Ini pertama kalinya dia muncul di depan umum, dulu hanya nama dan beberapa foto yang beredar tentangnya. Dan seperti keturunan Choi lainnya dia juga sangat mempesona dengan Tuxedo hitamnya. Dan juga dia terlihat tak membawa pasangan, -..."_ Dia terpaku memandang sosok dengan rambut dark brown dan kulit pucat, yang kini tengah berjalan lurus. Matanya melembut menatap wajah itu, wajah yang sangat di rindukannya. Namun dia menyipit begitu di lihatnya mata itu, mata sehitam arang yang kini terlihat kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Mata yang dulu memandangnya hangat tapi kenapa, kenapa sekarang berbeda. Apa yang terjadi..? begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya tentang sosok itu.

Kring Kring

Suara telpon itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok yang kini tengah menghilang dari layar televisi. Membuatnya mengeram marah karena tak dapat melihatnya lebih lama.

"Yeobseo.."

"..."

"Ne...baiklah aku akan kembali ke Korea."

"..."

"hmm...Ne..sampai jumpa"

Pip

"haaahhh..."

Sambungan itu terputus, membuatnya menghela nafas berat. Apakah ini saatnya, saat dia harus kembali. Ketempat mengerikan itu, tempat di mana dia kehilangan semuanya. Semua hal yang dulu di milikinya. Mata itu menutup, wajah cantik itu memerah menahan marah, tangis dan rasa benci di hatinya.

Namja itu menunduk, menurunkan topi menyembunyikan wajah manis atau cantiknya. Menaikan ransel hitamnya dan berjalan keluar dari Bandara Inceont. Memasuki salah satu taksi yang terparkir-

"Antarkan aku ke Nowon.." Menyandarkan kepala pada kaca jendela dan memandang keluar, melihat jalanan Korea yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya. Entah sejak kapan lapisan bening itu menutupi pandangannya, bahkan dadanya terasa sesak.

Dia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat tak berpenghuni lagi, namun tetap terlihat terawat. Karena rumah itu terlihat bersih dan tanamannya masih tumbuh dengan baik. Begitu banyak kenangannya di rumah ini.

Tiba-tiba kilasan masa lalu itu datang kembali.

"_Hyungiee..Kyunie ingin pelmen itu" Namja kecil bermata karamel itu menunjuk permen yang berada di tangan namja kecil lainnya._

"_Ini untuk Kyunie.." Namja kecil lainnya tanpa pikir panjang memberikan permen miliknya pada sang dongsaeng._

"_Lalu Hyungiee...?" Mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu dan membuat sang Hyung terkekeh geli._

"_Gwenchana Kyunie..ini untuk Kyunie saja..." Tangannya terulur memberikan permen milknya _

"_YEEEYY...Gumawo Hyungie.." Dan hal itu membuat dongsaengnya bersorak senang dan memeluk tubuhnya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan lagi-lagi dia terkekeh geli dengan tingkah lucu itu._

Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram dadanya dan bulir bening itu terjatuh membasahi wajah manis itu. Bayangan masa lalu itu masih segar di ingatannya, membuat dadanya sesak.

"Hyung..Bogoshipo."

TBC or END..?

jika ada yang mau fanfic ini lanjut review ne...hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

THE HEIRS

Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae

Genre : Hurt/comfort &amp; Drama

Rated : T

Summary : Bolehkah aku menyalahkan Tuhan akan hal ini.? Akan takdir mengerikan ini. Tak cukupkah rasa benciku akan darah yang mengalir pada tubuhku, yang membuat kita saling membenci. Dan aku semakin membencinya, saat darah ini juga harus mengalir pada tubuhmu. Membuat cinta suci ini terhalang, atas nama saudara.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai, and incest.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Ruang makan itu tampak tenang, hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu. Tidak ada obrolan bahkan satu katapun keluar dari bibir mereka. Mereka makan dalam hening tidak ada suasana hangat sebuah rumah, padahal mereka seperti keluarga besar lainnya dengan anggota keluarga lengkap.

BRAK

"Bawakan minuman untukku."

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dan suara seseorang membuat mereka menoleh. Dapat mereka lihat seorang namja dengan jaket kulit hitam dan helm di pegangannya berjalan menuju tangga.

"Choi Donghae dari mana saja kau.?" Suara tegas itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat dia mendengus bosan, lalu berbalik.

"Apa pedulimu tuan Choi." Dia menjawab malas pertanyaan itu.

"Duduklah. Kita makan malam bersama." Mengalah, tuan Choi tidak terlalu memperdulikan jawaban sang anak.

"Tidak."

"Mwo.?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi makan di meja yang sama dengan'nya'." Kata-kata yang terkesan kasar serta tatapan tajam itu mengarah pada seorang namja yang kini masih dengan santainya menikmati makan malamnya. Terlihat tidak peduli atau mungkin lebih tepatnya merasa bosan dengan ucapan 'manis' yang selalu di katakan oleh sang saudara.

"Jaga bicaramu Hae-ah." Donghae terkekeh namun tetap menatap tajam namja dengan surai dark brown itu.

Merasa terus diperhatikan dan sedikit terganggu namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang lurus dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada ketakutan atau emosi yang terlihat pada mata hitam itu, padahal namja itu masih menatap tajam dirinya. Dan itu semakin membuat geram namja itu.

"Jangan pernah menatapku seperti itu. Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu."

"KAU.."

Sret

"Aku selesai." Namja tampan yang merupakan anak pertama di keluarga itu-Choi Siwon menyela ucapan sang apa, bangun dan memandang tak kalah tajam pada namja itu lalu berjalan kearah sang dongsaeng.

"Ayo naik."

"Hyung-..."

"Hyung bilang naik." Suara dengan nada perintah itu membuat sang dongsaeng patuh dan mengikutinya yang tengah menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas.

Cklek

Brak

"H-hyung.." dia sedikit takut bahkan suaranya bergetar melihat pandangan sang Hyung yang sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Berapa kali Hyung harus mengatakannya Choi Donghae. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh seperti tadi."

"Tapi Hyung, Kau tau kan aku benar-benar membencinya."

"Dan kau pikir Hyung tidak membencinya, begitu.?"

"Hyung-.."

"Hyung bahkan sangat membencinya dan sangat ingin melenyapkannya dari dunia ini." Dia duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya, rasa benci itu menyesakkannya.

"Hyung mianhae." Donghae memeluk bahu sang Hyung, Dia sadar bahwa dirinya telah membuka luka lama di hati Hyungnya. Lama mereka terdiam pada posisi itu sampai sang Hyung membuka suara.

"Tak apa, kau tidak salah. Tidurlah..Hyung akan kembali ke kamar sekarang." Melepaskan pelukan Dongsaengnya dan mengusap kepala donghae pelan, Siwon beranjak menuju pintu .

"Jalja-yeo Hyung."

"Ne jalja-yeo."

Blam

Dia terdiam, bediri di depan pintu kamar dongsaengnya. Menatap tajam seorang namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, namun tanpa berkata apapun Siwon berjalan melewatinya.

Mengeratkan dan memasang topi mantelnya namja manis itu berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Walau masih sore jalan di daerah ini begitu sepi, jalan yang tak banyak berubah walau sudah 10 tahun. Dia bahkan masih bisa menemukan bangunan yang dulu selalu di lewatinya dan itu sesekali membuatnya terdiam lama sambil mengingat kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya.

Dia berbelok di sebuah Gang yang akan langsung mengarah ke rumah lamanya. Sesekali menggosok kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. Berhenti tepat di depan Gang itu, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat rumahnya.

DEG

Tapi hal yang di lihatnya saat ini membuatnya menahan nafas. Walau melihatnya dari belakang dan di tempat yang agak jauh, dia yakin itu Hyungnya. Punggung hangat yang selalu menggendongnya sewaktu kecil itu, dia begitu merindukannya. Tubuh itu berbalik, dan sepasang onyx itu memandang tepat ke arah onyx karamelnya.

Dapat di lihatnya tubuh itu menegang, namun tak lama tatapan datar itu melembut menatap penuh rindu juga. Membuat namja manis itu tak menyadari bahwa kini wajahnya penuh dengan air mata, air mata bahagia. Rasa rindu yang mereka rasakan begitu lama seakan menguap hanya dengan pertemuan mereka ini.

Dia melangkah, dengan senyum lembut yang tak pernah hilang di wajah putih pucatnya. Menyebrangi jalan untuk dapat sampai tepat di depan sang dongsaeng yang kini mematung di depan sebuah Gang itu. Namja manis itu pun tersenyum begitu manis melihat sang Hyung berjalan kearahnya. Dia pun mulai melangkah mendekat, namun-

CKIIT  
BRAK

Dia mematung begitu di lihatnya tubuh sang Hyung terhempas oleh tabrakan keras. Dapat di lihatnya kini tubuh itu terbaring beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh itu. Dia ingin berlari, namun entah mengapa dia merasa begitu lemas seperti semua tenaga di tubuhnya tersedot melihat apa yang terjadi pada sang Hyung.

Seorang namja yang mengenakan baju hitam dengan topi hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya, keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah tubuh yang kini tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir di bagian kepalanya. Walau tidak dapat melihat wajah itu dengan jelas, namun dia dapat melihat sebuah seringai puas namja itu membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya.

Dan entah mendapat tenaga dari mana begitu melihat namja itu berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya, dia berlari mencoba menghentikan atau kalau bisa membunuh namja itu. Namun tak bisa, mobil itu pergi dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hyung..h-hyung bangun. Ak-ku mohon bangun. Hyung..Hyung...AAAaaarrggtt."

"_Hari ini kami mengabarkan tentang menghilangnya anak ke empat keluarga Choi yaitu Choi Kyuhyun. Selama seminggu ini dia menghilang tanpa ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya."_

"_Bahkan seminggu yang lalu mobilnya di temukan di depan sebuah rumah kosong di daerah Nowon, pihak ke polisian bahkan anak buah keluarga Choi di kerahkan untuk mencari keberadaannya. Namun sampai saat ini belum ada yang menemukannya."_

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Choi Kyuhyun. Bila ini sebuah kasus penculikan seharusnya sang penculik sudah mencoba menghubungi pihak keluarga, tetapi pernyataan dari pihak keluarga Choi mengatakan belum ada seseorang yang menghubunginya meminta sebuah uang tebusan dan-."_

PLIP

Namja itu menatap foto yang ada di genggamannya lalu memandang langit gelap tanpa bintang. Membuat pikirannya melayang ke kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Besoknya . begitu mengetahui tidak adanya mayat di tempat itu, dia berusaha mencari ke setiap rumah sakit bahkan klinik-klinik di sekitar daerah itu. Namun nihil, tidak ada satu pun mayat atau bahkan pasien tabrak lari yang di temukannya. Apakah malam itu ada seseorang yang berada di tempat itu, pikiran itu yang selalu mengganggunya.

Brug

"Temukkan Kyuhyun secepatnya. Kalau tidak, aku pastikan kalian kehilangan nyawa kalian." Sebuah pukulan dan seruan itu membuat para bawahan itu menunduk takut. Tuan mereka begitu marah mengetahui para bawahannya tak menemukan sang anak di mana pun.

"Kenapa begitu berlebihan. Ayolah dia bukan anak kecil yang tidak tau jalan pulang, bukan.?" Kata-kata dengan nada bosan itu membuat Tuan Choi menatapnya tajam.

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Apa yang salah.? Aku bahkan pernah tidak pulang selama sebulan, dan kau tidak sekhawatir ini."

"Kyuhyun tidak sepertimu Choi Donghae." Dia tersenyum miris mendengar kata-kata sang Appa.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau di samakan dengannya."

"Donghae.." dia menatap sang Hyung, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"haahh Tuan..hahh haahh Tuan muda Kyuhyun..haahh"

"Ada apa.? Apa kau menemukan Kyuhyun." Dia bertanya pada sang maid yang kini tengah mengatur nafas.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semuanya menoleh ke arah suara, dan mereka dapat melihat di sana namja manis dengan surai dark brown berjalan mendekati mereka. Seseorang di sana tersentak begitu melihat namja manis itu, tapi secepatnya merubah ekspresi terkejutnnya. Namja manis itu berdiri tepat di depan sang Appa.

Plaak

"Kemana saja kau." Sebuah tamparan keras membuat wajah putih pucat itu merah dengan bekas telapak tangan tepat di pipi kanannya. Serta suara dingin sang Appa, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu." Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang Appa datar. Tapi Choi Siwon dapat melihatnya, di balik tatapan datar itu terlihat sebuah kebencian yang besar. Dan itu membuatnya mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia tau dengan pasti, Choi Kyuhyun seseorang yang seolah tak memilki ekspresi bahkan emosi di hidupnya, namun kini memandang sang Appa seperti itu.

Dia berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju ke kamarnya. Di situlah Choi Siwon dapat melihat punggung yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan membutuhkan sebuah perlindungan, dan saat itulah dia merasakan sebuah getaran halus di dadanya. Getaran yang baru pertama kali di rasakan seumur hidupnya.

TBC

Hay aku dateng dengan lanjutan fanfic yang kemarin..

Fanfic ini akan di lanjut..

Guamawo buat yang review chapter kemarin...

Balasan Review

Kikiikyujunmyun : aahhh mian kalok ini membingungkan chingu

Ne ini di lanjut kok.

Heelakkyuma : aaahh mian sy salah tulis chingu, tpi udh di ganti kok.

Rahma94 : ne chingu ini di lanjut. Apa menurut chingu begitu.? Mungkin di sini lebih jelas.

DahsyatNyaff : ne ini lanjutannya. Semoga gag kecewa di ma cerita di chapter ini.

Kitty-Boem98 : bisa jadi chingu, di sini akan lebih jelas. Ini lanjutannya semoga gag mengecewakan, Dan mian kalok lama.

Lulu : ahh mian chingu sy salah tulis. Ya sy akan lebih perhatikan lgi.

Shin min hyo : ne kyu yg ke 4 klok sulli bungsu jdi anak ke 5 chingu. Ne ini udh di lnjut chingu.

Vira : sepertinya sihh iya..kkk ini udh di update kok. Ne chingu siwon udh pnya tunangan.

MPREG Lovers : ini lnjutannya chingu. Semoga suka.

Cuttiekyu : ne TBC kok chingu.

Rikha-chan : bisa jadi chingu..kk ne ini lnjutannya.

Wonnie : ne di lnjut kok.

NaraKim : chingu yakin itu keluarga Choi..? mungkin saja itu rmah lain. Di chapter ini baru kyu pergi. Ne di lnjut kok.

Sekali lagi Gumawo atas reviewnya dan di tunggu review di chapter ini.


	3. Chapter 3

THE HEIRS

Cast : Cho-Choi Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee-Choi Donghae

Genre : Hurt/comfort &amp; Drama

Rated : T

Summary : Bolehkah aku menyalahkan Tuhan akan hal ini.? Akan takdir mengerikan ini. Tak cukupkah rasa benciku akan darah yang mengalir pada tubuhku, yang membuat kita saling membenci. Dan aku semakin membencinya, saat darah ini juga harus mengalir pada tubuhmu. Membuat cinta suci ini terhalang, atas nama saudara.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai, and incest.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

_Tangan mungilnya begitu lihai menekan tuts-tuts piano, memainkan lagu kesukaannya. Lagu twinkle-twinkel little star milik Mozart kini mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Permainan indah nan lihai dari sepasang tangan mungil itu terdengar begitu indah ditelinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Termasuk ditelinga sosok disampingnya itu, yang membuahkan senyum tipis namun penuh kekaguman. _

_Prok..Prok..Prok.. _

_Sehingga tak pelak tepukan tangan pun didapatkannya begitu menyelesaikan permainan pianonya._

"_Apa terdengar bagus, Hyung.?"_

_Tanyanya dengan penuh semangat, saat mendengar tepukan tangan yang diberikan padanya._

"_Hemm..sangat bagus. Kyunnie memang hebat."_

_Dan pujian yang diberikan oleh sang Hyung berhasil membuat senyum diwajah cubby nan manis itu mengembang lebar akibat terlalu senang. _

_Duk…Duk…Duk…Duk.._

_Sampai suara gendoran pintu mengintrupsi kesenang dua anak kecil itu. Apa lagi saat melihat wajah panic dari wanita kesayangan mereka._

"_Chagi..ikut dengan Eomma."_

_Suara bergetar serta genggaman erat dimasing-masing tangan, membuat mereka urung mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kini memenuhi kepala kecil mereka. _

"_Cepatlah masuk, dan jangan pernah keluar dari sini sebelum Eomma kembali. Mengerti.?"_

_Kedua tubuh kecil itu diarahkan untuk memasuki kolong tempat tidur, yang tak urung membuat kebingungan semakin besar dirasakan. Sampai pertanyaan tak mampu ditahan lagi._

"_Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Eomma.?"_

_Sang Hyung yang terlebih dulu membuka suara, bertanya akan situasi yang terjadi. Karena memang pada dasarnya walau umur mereka sama, namun sang Hyung lebih cepat memahami sesuatu dan memiliki pemikiran yang lebih darinya._

"_Tidak terjadi apapun. Eomma hanya ingin kalian tetap ada disini sampai Eomma kembali. Mengerti.?"_

_Namun bukannya jawaban dari pertanyaan, justru kalimat suruhan dengan nada tegas tak ingin dibantah yang kembali didengar. Dan selanjutnya suara langkah milik sang Eomma tertelan kejauhan, sehingga kini hanya deru nafas bersahutan dari mereka yang terdengar._

"_Hyung, Kyunnie takut."_

_Kalimat itu keluar bukan tanpa alasan. Perasaan takut itu terbersit, akibat terdengarnya sahut-sahutan bentakan dari luar. Dan suara Eomma-nya adalah salah satu diantara suara-suara keras itu._

"_Tak apa, Hyung ada disini."_

_Lama mereka bertahan disana, walau suara-suara keras diluar sana tak mereda sedikit pun. Membuat tubuh yang tadinya merengkuh tubuh bergetar Dongsaeng-nya itu bergeser, kemudian secara perlahan melepas rengkuhannya._

"_Hyung."_

"_Hyung hanya ingin melihat keadaan Eomma sebentar, dan memastikan Eomma baik-baik saja."_

_Namun jelas, gelengan serta penolakan didapatinya dari sang Dongsaeng._

"_Kyunnie, dengar Hyung baik-baik. Hyung tak akan lama, hanya memastikan keadaan Eomma. Kemudian Hyung akan kembali, oke.?"_

_Ucapan dari anak 7 tahun itu terdengar begitu meyakinkan, membuat dongsaeng-nya luluh. Dan membiarkan tubuh itu merangkak keluar, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri._

"_Hyung."_

"_Tak apa, Hyung hanya sebentar."_

_Kesendirian itu semakin terasa, saat suara langkah itu terdengar menjauh._

"_Hyung."_

"…_."_

_Bahkan kini panggilannya tak mendapat jawaban._

"_Hyung."_

"…_.."_

_Ketakutan kembali dirasa, membuat tubuhnya bergetar menggigil._

"_H-Hyung."_

"…"

_Sehingga suaranya melirih dan tersendat, saat ketakutan menelannya._

"_H…Hyu..ngg.."_

"…_.."_

_Bahkan sampai suaranya tak mampu keluar dan tubuhnya menggigil hebat, jawaban tak kunjung didapatkannya. _

.

"HYUUUNG….."

Dan kini tubuhnya tersentak, terduduk diatas ranjang dengan tubuh bergetar dipenuhi keringat. Nafasnya memburu seakan habis berlari jauh, tenggorokannya pun sakit akibat tarikan suara yang dikakukannya tadi. Dan keadaan itu berlangsung cukup lama, karena getaran dari tubuhnya tak juga berhenti walau nafas berangsur teratur.

Dirinya linglung, menatap tak focus ke sekeliling berusaha mengenali dimana dirinya kini. Sampai panas dipipinya kembali terasa-akibat tamparan semalam- dan keadaan kamar temaram mampu dikenalinya.

"Tadi itu mimpi.?"

Pertanyaan itu terucap pelan, karena memang tak ada yang akan menjawabnya. Namun dirinya yakin semua hal tadi bukan hanya mimpi, itu kenyataan atau sekarang dirinya menyebut hal itu adalah kenangan. Karena memang semua itu terjadi sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Kenangan menakutkan dan tak terlupakan, walau telah begitu lama termakan waktu. Sekaligus kenangan yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berada disini dalam beberapa waktu. Ya, hanya beberapa waktu sampai dirinya mampu membalaskan kenangan menakutkan itu pada semua orang ditempat ini.

.

.

.

Merapikan dasi dan seragam yang tengah di gunakannya, Kyuhyun mematut dirinya tepat di cermin. Lalu menghela nafas, begitu tatapannya menangkap lingkaran hitam samar dibawah mata. Hanya terjaga beberapa jam, namun hal itu meninggalkan bekas.

Namun tak ingin memikirkannya, yang nantinya memberatkan pikirannya. Kyuhyun hanya kembali menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Meja makan begitu lenggang, saat Kyuhyun hanya menemukan Choi Siwon-Hyung tertuanya-duduk bersisihan dari kursi yang baru didudukinya. Membuat sarapan pagi itu berjalan dengan keheningan.

Walau pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon dalam. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran namja pucat itu sampai menatap Siwon sedalam itu begitu lama. Dan anehnya Siwon mengacuhkan tatapan itu, walau dia menyadarinya dari awal tatapan yang terus menghujaminya itu.

"Berhenti menatap Hyung ku seperti itu."

Sampai sebuah suara menyentakkan Kyuhyun dan membuat Siwon menoleh kearah ujung tangga. Tempat dimana Donghae berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam-tak suka. Dan tak berapa lama Kyuhyun juga ikut menoleh, walau itu hanya dalam beberapa detik. Karena setelahnya Kyuhyun memilih kembali untuk menekuni sarapannya yang baru setengah dimakannya.

Dan tak pelak hal itu membuat Donghae geram serta dongkol karena diabaikan. Sehingga kini dirinya berjalan dengan cepat tepat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Choi Donghae."

Namun panggilan itu berhasil menahan dan membelenggu langkah cepatnya tadi.

"Hyung."

"Kau ingat ucapan Hyung.?"

"Ne."

Ditambah pertanyaan dengan nada datar yang dilayangkan Hyung-nya itu membuatnya benar-benar mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk memberi si Menyebalkan-Kyuhyun-pelajaran. Dirinya bahkan memutar arah, dan berjalan kearah Siwon. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Hyung-nya itu.

"Sarapan lah yang banyak."

Siwon mengangsurkan piring sarapan kepada Donghae, kemudian mengacak rambut dongsaengnya itu lembut. Berharap kekesalan Donghae tak bertahan lama.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, yang memang masih berada disana dan melihat interaksi hangat kedua saudara itu. Membuat kedua tangan yang memegang ganggang sendok itu mengepal tanpa sadar. Kemarahan dalam hati bertambah dan menumpuk semakin banyak. Sehingga sesak didada semakin terasa nyeri.

"_Tidak seharusnya kalian bahagia, setelah apa yang aku alami."_

Srett…

Siwon dan Donghae menengadah, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri dari duduknya. Namun Donghae hanya berdecih tak suka kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan Siwon, dia menatap Kyuhyun lurus tepat pada sepasang caramel yang kembali menatap-nya.

Jika tatapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya mampu diacuhkannya, karena memang Siwon tak bisa menerka apa maksudnya. Namun tatapan kali ini bisa dibacanya dengan mudah, saat hanya sorot kemarahan yang tergambar jelas disana. Membuat Siwon tak mengalihkan dan mencoba membaca kemarahan namja pucat itu.

"Tuan muda, mobil sudah siap."

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun lah yang terlebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Menyampirkan ransel-nya dibahu, kemudian berjalan mengikuti sang supir yang baru saja mengintrupsi kemarahannya. Namun Kyuhyun bersyukur, dengan kedatangan supir itu yang berhasil mencegah kemarahannya meledak dan pastinya membuat semua rencana yang disusunnya berakhir berantakan.

Berbeda Kyuhyun, berbeda pula Siwon. Namja tampan itu justru merasa kedatangan supir itu sangat mengganggu. Karena bagaimana pun dirinya tadi hampir mampu menebak Kyuhyun-yang sebelumnya seolah tak mempunyai emosi-dengan tepat.

Dan kini sampai punggung Kyuhyun menghilang tatapannya masih dengan setia mengikuti. Merasa _dejavu_ karena malam kemarin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan kali ini, saat menatap punggung itu.

.

.

.

Decitan ban yang beradu dengan aspal akibat tarikan rem terdengar cukup nyaring. Kyuhyun keluar begitu pintu mobil di bukakan untuknya. Dan kini dia telah berdiri tepat di depan bangunan besar nan megah, Empire High School. Salah satu Sekolah terbesar yang berada di Seoul, sekaligus tempat dimana anak-anak dari keluarga _C__h__a__ebol_ berkumpul.

"Bukankah itu Choi Kyuhyun.?"

"Eeehhh dia sudah kembali.?"

"Aku dengar dia sengaja kabur dari rumah karena..."

Namun tak ada beda dengan sekolah lain-menurut Kyuhyun-karena siswa-siswa nya pun suka mengunjing dan bergosip, seakan tak memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya berlalu begitu saja, tanpa peduli dengan bisikan-bisikan yang sebagian besar ditujukan pada dirinya itu.

.

.

Baru saja Kyuhyun menginjakkan kaki di depan kelas, Donghae sang saudara-entah bagaiman telah lebih dulu sampai disekolah-menghalangi langkahnya. Dengan senyum-seringaian-penuh rencana.

"Lihat..Lihat...Pangeran hilang kita sudah kembali."

Ucapan dengan nada mengejek itu menelusup ketelinga, dan berhasil membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas tertawa. Namun Kyuhyun, dia tak berniat meladeni olokan kekanakan itu, sehingga kini dengan cuek-nya dirinya berjalan melewati Donghae. Dan hal ini kembali berhasil dengan cepat menyulut kemarahan Donghae.

Membuat namja itu menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan keras, dan mendorong tubuhnya kearah tembok. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, dia juga menarik kerah seragam Kyuhyun dan menatap sepasang caramel didepannya itu tajam. Namun anehnya, Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai menanggapinya.

"KAU-"

"Kau pasti sangat merindukanku, HYUNG."

Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae, dengan kata-kata yang tak kalah provokatif dari ucapan Donghae sebelumnya apa lagi ditambah penekanan pada kata Hyung. Yang benar-benar sukses membuat Donghae meledak, sehingga kini kepalan tangan namja itu akan menghantam wajahnya.

"Choi Donghae, Apa yang kau lakukan.?"

Namun belum sempat pukulan itu mengenainya, suara Seonsaengnim yang mengajar jam pertama dikelasnya mengintrupsi. Menyelamatkannya dari pukulan sang saudara dan bahkan berhasil membuat Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah seragam.

"Ck.."

Donghae berdecih dan menatap Seonsaengnim dengan marah. Kemudian dengan cuek-nya namja itu berjalan kearah pintu, dan keluar dari kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dan larangan dari sang Seonsaengnim.

"Hahh..Baiklah.-" Namja paruh baya itu menghela nafas berat.

"-Kyuhyun-ssi, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu."

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan, kemudian berjalan dengan santai. Tak di pedulikannya tatapan dari teman-teman sekelasnya akibat apa yang terjadi tadi, dia bahkan bersikap seolah-olah kegiatan saling sapa-pertengkaran-dengan saudaranya itu bukan apa-apa.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui, bahwa sedari awal sepasang mata hitam dengan setia mengikuti semua gerak-gerik namja pucat itu. Bahkan kening-nya berkerut saat melihat sikap berani dan tak peduli yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan saat ini.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hay aku kembali….kriikk…kriikk..#GagAdaOrang

Walau Gag yakin ada yang mau baca, bahkan inget ff ini..tapi entah kenapa setelah kena WB sekian lama..eehh malah ide ff pertama ku ini yang kepikiran lanjutannya…heee

Dan jika memang ada yang membaca ff ini semoga suka..dan diminta kesediaan untuk mereview ff ini…Gumawo #BOW


End file.
